True Love's Kiss
by jackiesmittens
Summary: SPN/Enchanted AU. Castiel -set to marry Prince Sam- was transported to a strange world by the evil king, Lucifer. Dean Winchester, an attorney in NYC, finds Castiel and thinks the dude is a complete Disney whackjob, but finds him interesting nonetheless.
1. Chapter 1

**True Love's Kiss**

Supernatural/Enchanted Crossover

"Once upon a time,

in a land far, far away,

lived a kingdom known as Andalasia.

Ruled by an evil King,

he feared if his nephew were to marry,

he would lose his throne and power all at once.

And so,

in all those years of watching Prince Samuel grow into a man,

the ruler of Andalasia, Lucifer

did what he could

to prevent the prince from meeting this one

special person with whom he would share

true love's kiss."

* * *

Cutting through a bush of leaves, a little blue bird flaps its little blue wings, rising higher and higher as it flies towards a cabin built specially on a tree. Perching on the window frame, two emerald stones which were too large to be stored in the small tiny yellow beak fall out and land with a thud. The bird tilts its head at the stones, narrowing its adorable large eyes and snaps its beak at them. It looks up and found Castiel telling his dreams enthusiastically to a bunch of rabbits and deers. The little blue bird calls out with a high pitch squeak.

"Castiel, Castiel, how about these for your statue?"

Turning to his side, Castiel notices the emeralds and his eyes widen with delight.

"Emerald! The colour of his eyes! Oh, how did you know?"

The bird leaps onto Castiel's finger reached out to him and Castiel brings the bird up to his face. "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome, Castiel." The bird flies off to perch by his flock of friends before being pushed over by a squirrel. It falls to his side, knocking over a few of the tiny little birds in the process. The squirrel raises his hands up high as he walks triumphantly towards Castiel, leaving the birds struggling to get back on their feet. One of them – having a larger, rounder body – struggled to reach its feet onto the ground. A tortoise appears behind the bird and reaches out its head to lift the blue ball of feathers to its feet.

"Alright, alright you mookses," the chipmunk spoke to excited crowd of animals, "We've spent the morning dressing up a broom to make it look like something. I'm sure we can wait a little longer. So, calm your nuts!"

"Oh, Gabriel, it was such a lovely dream." Castiel exclaims while his fingers are still working to straighten out the wig on the statue's head, "He looks so real! Meeting him would be my dream come true."

Gabriel, the squirrel makes a face, acting like he didn't care but in actual fact, he wasn't covering up his excitement as well as he thought he was.

"Alright, alright, honey. Floor's yours."

Castiel stops and stares adoringly at the statue before stepping to its side, running a hand across its shoulders.

"Everyone, this is my prince. My dream come true."

Not far away from the very cabin Castiel resides in, Prince Samuel emerges from behind the trees, hailing his sword towards the sky. "Today I have hunted nine trolls and I shall hunt another and another and another!"

"Yes, yes, sire," Crowley emerges after the prince, sweeping dirt away from his shoulder pads, "I still find it amazing at how you are able to hunt so many of them and yet, your exhaustion never seems to show."

Prince Samuel scoffs, "Nonsense, Crowley. Exhaustion has no place in troll hunting. It is my life! My passion!"

"I can see that, sire."

Something irks Prince Samuel and his feet stop moving. "Although besides troll hunting," Crowley stops beside him, "my heart still reserves a special place for something else."

"What is it, sire?"

"Someone to share my heart with," Prince Samuel thinks, "or perhaps someone I could give my heart to."

Crowley stays silent, waiting for the prince to complete his sentence.

"I long to find my one true love."

Before any words could escape Crowley's mouth, a snap of twigs alerts them and Prince Samuel darts towards the sound.

Not soon after, Prince Samuel stumbles upon a troll sitting by the river bank. Without hesitation, he lets out a ridiculous battle cry and dashes towards the giant, waving his sword high above his head. Disturbed by an ear-piercing shriek, the giant troll turns to his side. To his horror, it was the same small crazy man who hunted his brothers and sisters and brought them to the castle of King Lucifer. Jumping onto his feet, the troll hurries into the woods with the river water splashing with every step he takes. He could still hear the loud hooligan behind him and runs faster. Tree branches mercilessly slap the troll's face as he dashes away from the little man. He trips and knocks down a tree in the process.

"You cannot run from me, monster!" The troll hears the man's call, followed by a maniacal cackle.

The defenseless troll spots a cabin on a tree not more than ten steps away and heads towards it, hoping to get some help.

Bewildered, Castiel turns to the other animals. They too had felt the ground shaking.

"It's shaking more and more!" One of the birds squeaks.

Castiel swallows, and cautiously looks out the window, finding nothing but swaying trees and loud noises heading towards them.

"Oh my…" Castiel gasps as he spots a giant troll emerging from the trees, frantically running towards their way. Then, suddenly, the troll trips and the last thing Castiel sees… is the enormous body of the monster crashing onto their cabin.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Castiel looks around at his destroyed home. The cabin was gone. Everything is broken beyond repair. He tries to walk, but his dizziness was making it far more difficult. Castiel leans towards a tree, supporting himself up as he inspects the unconscious troll from a distance. Then, he sees a man running towards the troll, his sword held at the same level of his head, laughing victoriously.

Castiel's weak legs are giving up on him. Standing was suddenly difficult and he falls onto his knees. He hears footsteps pattering towards him and then he was being lifted gently from the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Castiel intends to thank the man. So, he turns to meet his saviour.

However, his legs were still unable to stand on their own and Castiel falls again. This time, his face lands on his saviour's chest, his fingers clutching onto the inches of fabric that he could find. The man wraps his arms around Castiel, preventing him from falling.

"Thank you," Castiel says softly as he looks up.

And then, he freezes.

It was him.

The prince.

After a long moment, Castiel manages to find his words, "It's you."

Prince Samuel stares mesmerizingly into the stunning blue eyes belonging to the man in his arms. The side of his lips curve into a small loving smile. "Yes, it's me… And you are?"

"Castiel."

"Oh, Castiel!" Prince Samuel's eyes light up and then, he happily announces, "We shall be married in the morning!"

Hearing his prince's promising words, Castiel's smile broadens. He was in love.

* * *

Today's the big day! The big day! Big, big day!

Crowley opens the carriage door and a strong wave of animals washes Crowley onto the floor. The servant scowls at the filthy animals getting off of him. Who in their right minds would stuff over a dozen animals into one small pathetic carriage? The thing can hardly move after the door's closed.

Castiel rushes out of the carriage, dressed up looking like a real prince for the wedding. He spots Crowley laid on the ground.

"Am I late, Am I late?"

Before Crowley could answer, Castiel takes off and starts running up the steps.

"Oh, I hope I'm not late!"

Rushing into the front gardens, Castiel was unaware that the servant had shut the doors, keeping his fellow animal friends to join him for the wedding. Worse, he shut the doors on Gabriel's face.

"Oh, and to think that in a few moments, Sam and I," Castiel talks enthusiastically to the servant who was catching up to him, "he and I… That we… Oh."

Castiel stops dead at the sight of an old lady standing inches away from him.

"What a lovely groom," the old lady's hoarse voice startles Castiel.

"Oh, thank you. That's very kind of you. But I really should be-"

"Nonono," the old lady grabs Castiel at his wrist and pulls him away from the castle, "I have a special gift for a special groom like yourself."

"No, thank you, I really-"

At east-side of the garden, Gabriel manages to climb onto the wall, muttering to himself as he did. "If I ever get that jumped-up Scottish…" He notices an old hag dragging his Castiel towards a well and his head tilts with curiosity.

"But my dreams are all coming true in a few moments," Castiel tries to unwrap the old lady's fingers from his wrist. The tight grip was beginning to hurt him.

"But a wish on your wedding day," she insists, "That's the most magical of all."

Castiel stands by the well, eyes constantly glancing at the castle.

"Just one wish."

Reluctant, Castiel nods an agreement, turns his back on the old lady and closes his eyes. He clasps his palms together, fingers entwining.

"And they both lived happily ever af-"

Gabriel's eyes widens as he watches the old hag push Castiel into the well.

And Castiel fell, screaming.

"Prince Samuel! Prince Samuel!" Gabriel runs towards the castle for help.

"_Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus_!" The old hag chants and within seconds, she transforms into Lucifer, king of Andalasia.

Crowley scrambles to the side of his king, asking, "Where did you send him, your Highness?"

Lucifer flashes a wicked smile.

"To a place where there are no 'happily ever after's."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! ^.^ Have a nice day!_**

**_And review if you can! =D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all...**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the sweet comments! You're extremely nice!  
**

**I'm currently writing a new Destiel story based on the Hunger Games, where Dean volunteers in the sake of saving Jo and Castiel makes the male candidate of the Games. Feel free to tell me what you think about it.  
**

**And now I present you, the second chapter of True Love's Kiss.  
**

***smiley face*  
**

* * *

Castiel jolts awake suddenly, panting heavily as he sits up straight. He tosses his head around and he sees nothing.

"Sam?" He calls out quietly.

He waits.

"Sam?" He tries, louder this time, hopeful that his prince would come to his rescue.

Surrounded by darkness and nothing else, Castiel curls into a ball. His arms wrap around his knees, securing them against his pounding chest.

He lifts his leg and suddenly, a weak beam of light appears from where his foot was stepping on. As his head tilts with curiosity, Castiel lowers himself to the ground and looks through a hole perforated on the ground.

Peeping through, Castiel sees nothing, though he could hear faint noises of someone playing a high pitched blow horn_… Someone not very talented_, Castiel thinks and shakes his head to himself. He presses on the ground and suddenly feels movement.

Dying to escape the darkness, Castiel pushes harder and feels the ground beneath move further. As he pushes, the sounds of the blow horn becomes less distinct and grows louder and louder. He soon realises that he was pushing what seems like a spherical metal plate and his hands feels damp all of a sudden.

Finally, Castiel manages to remove the plate and climbs through the mysterious portal.

...

Eyes wide with pure amazement, Castiel stands wordlessly as he looks above him. Infrastructures made of glass tower over him, covering parts of the sky. Castiel could see the glistening stars in the sky but somehow, it seems further than usual. Then, a blow horn sounds at him and Castiel turns. Bright white light blinds his eyes and he instinctively runs out of the way, resulting in more blow horns sounding at him.

Almost immediately, Castiel finds himself trapped deeper and deeper into an enormous crowd of people. Unable to move out, Castiel allows himself to be pushed towards a direction he has no intention of heading.

"Excuse me," he turns to everyone surrounding him, "I was wondering if you could direct me to the castle? I'm supposed to be at my wedding."

"Could you help me?"

"Hello, would you be so kind to direct me to the castle?"

"Excuse me, I'm supposed to be at a ball to wed my one true love."

No one bothers to answer. Some just stare at him as if he was speaking in tongues. Nevertheless, Castiel keeps asking, hoping that one of them provides him an answer.

Soon, he enters a place known as the Subway. Castiel decides the location to be too extreme for him to stay. The crowds, the noise, the fast paced movement of everything and everyone – it was just too much for him to handle. After a few long tormenting moments trapped in the train station, Castiel finds a route to freedom and follows it.

Finally out of the Subway, Castiel steps into a deserted strange land. He looks around. Although the streets are lit up by dim candles on really tall pillars, no one is anywhere to be seen.

"Hello?"

"Is anybody there?"

Castiel is terrified… and all alone.

* * *

Dean releases a deep sigh as he watches his clients argue their heads out. His eyebrows arches slightly as he slowly drifts into deep sleep. A moment ago, they were arguing about who gets Chuck, which happens to be their pet Chihuahua. Dean has no idea how the 'conversation' turned into another argument about who gets to keep the latest Bieber album.

"I'm taking Justin!" the wife screams and startles Dean awake.

"Nuh uh, woman, you ain't getting him!"

"You've never loved Justin like I did!"

"Well, now, you've-"

"Dude!" Dean shouts and interrupts the couple, "Be a man and just give her the damn album!"

"That's right!"

The husband and wife continue their screaming spree and Dean covers his ears.

Not soon enough, the meeting finally ends and Dean waves to his clients who are still arguing as they disappeared into the same elevator.

"God save those who are in that elevator," Dean mutters to himself and heads over to his assistant. At the upper deck of the desk, Dean folds his arms, places it on the table and drops his head onto it.

"Tough work, huh?"

The assistant made a face as she tries to understand the 'secret message' behind Dean's muffled mumbling and moans.

"If I know what you're telling me, I'd know you're actually conversing in English."

Dean rests his chin on his arm and looks at the elder woman with tired, half opened eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they were married in Vegas… Drunk."

Missouri Moseley lets out a whole-hearted laugh. "Hopefully, that is not what's going to happen to you in a few."

"Come on, Missouri," Dean straightens up, "You know Gabriel and I have something special."

The woman arches her eyebrow.

"Gabriel and I… We're… We understand each other's strengths and weaknesses, okay?"

"Hmm, sounds like building a bridge."

Dean pouts his lips.

"Planning on telling little Ben?"

"Tell him that his Daddy's sleeping with one of Daddy's best friends? Yeah, that'll work wonders."

...

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

Dean shifts uncomfortably in his driver's seat. What the hell was he doing? He thought it would be a good idea not to tell his kid that he's sleeping with another man. Then, he changes his mind into telling because he feels bad lying and keeping Ben in the dark. But now…

Now, he's screwed.

"Tell me what, Dad?" Dean glances at his son who was playing with the PS2 he had bought as Ben's birthday present a few months ago.

"Uhhm…. You remember Uncle Gabriel, right?"

"Yeah."

The screams and explosions blaring from the game play no role in helping Dean think.

"Weeeell… Uncle Gabriel will be living with us starting tomorrow."

"What happened to his house?"

"Well, his house is still… there… He's just selling it."

"Oh."

_Alright, this is getting ridiculous, _Dean rolls his eyes and draws in a deep breath.

"Ben, Uncle Gabriel and I are getting-"

"Dad! Someone's hanging off a roof!"

The Impala brakes with a screeching stop.

"What?"

Ben opens the door and leaps from his seat.

"Ben! Don't go there!"

Stepping out, Dean looks up and finds a man dressed in a pair of silky white trousers hanging off a metal pillar on the roof of a two storey building.

Dean shouts a warning, "Sir, do NOT move!"

The man screams.

"Dad, do something."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

"Dad!"

"Ha! I know! I'll call the cops. Yeah, I'll call the cops."

"Dad!"

As Dean digs for the cell phone in his pocket, the man falls on him.

Ben stares wide eyed at the two adults moving in pain on the ground.

"Ah-how..." Dean exclaims as he tries to get up.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Yeah, no big."

Dean stands on his feet and checks himself for scratches.

Nope, the suit still looks great.

"I'm Castiel."

Dean forgets the needs of respiration when he meets a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him. The man, Castiel, has a brilliant smile too.

Stuttering, Dean reaches out for a handshake, "Dean."

Castiel frowns, tilting his head at the hand reached out to him. He looks at Dean and Dean arches his eyebrows, encouraging him to take it.

Reluctantly, Castiel curls his fingers around the hand, brings it up to his lips and kisses it.

Shocked, Dean jerks his hand away as soon as he feels lips-on-skin contact.

"Hey, heeeeey - the hell are you doing?"

Dean thinks to himself, _I am NOT blushing!_

"I'm confused. Is that not what you asked for? I know it is a little strange because most of the time, it's the maidens who ask for a kiss on the back of their hands."

Dean's eyes widen. "What – No! No!"

_I AM NOT BLUSHING!_

"Then what were you expecting?"

"It's… Wh - where did you come from?" Dean wipes the back of his hand against his suit.

"Andalasia."

"I'm sorry, where?"

"Andalasia."

Dean feels his brain malfunctioning as he tries to figure out where in this whole wide universe is Andalasia.

"Uh… Well, thank you for saving me, Dean," Castiel says, "I should be going. I need to return to wed my one true love, my prince."

"Okay…" Dean arches his eyebrow at the weirdo, "Where are you staying? I'll give you a ride home."

"I've told you," Castiel frowns, "Andalasia."

"Yeah, well, there has to be an address, right?"

Dean thinks to himself. _You're being too nice, Dean. Just leave him._

"There is no address."

Then, Ben finally speaks. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Oh, I haven't thought about that. But I would probably find a tree somewhere."

Dean scoffs. "Alright, dude, you're coming with us."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You're staying over at our apartment tonight."

"I do not understand that reference," Castiel does the head tilt thing again, "Are you offering me a place to stay?"

"YES!"

"Oh."

Castiel tugs at his torso and then, gives Dean a bow.

"Thank you."

Dean wonders what he's gotten himself into as he climbs into the Impala.

"Dad, why is your face all red?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Have a nice day and review if you can! ^.^  
**


End file.
